


What you don't know

by Neganandhissavior (Stonathanstans)



Series: Cegan Prompts [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Negan is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Neganandhissavior
Summary: Rick asks for help, Negan is a little shit about it





	What you don't know

**Author's Note:**

> Walker90 asked 
> 
> If you still take Cegan prompts. This isn't a G rated one though.  
> prompt: Rick comes to the Sanctuary looking for Carl since he's not in Alexandria. He talks to his enemy, Negan, about it behind his bedroom door. At the moment, Negan is currently screwing the hell out of Carl and spilling all kinds of innuendos as if to say that's he's screwing his son right there, but Rick doesn't catch on. After Rick leaves, both Carl and Negan are turned on by having done it under his dad's nose

The last time that Rick had been here, it had been a fire fight between him and Negan and pleasant words weren't exactly exchange in the situation. If anything, he's not even entirely sure that Negan would even want to talk to him after that. 

 

“The boss wants to see you.” Simon says bluntly, Rick eyes the gun on the man's hip, how his hands are twitching to reach for it. 

 

“Where?” Rick asks. Simon nods his head, in the direction of the stairs. 

 

“Last room on the left. Don't diddle daddle around. A lot of people kind of want you dead.” 

 

Rick just nods, heading towards the stairs. Simon was right, however because each person that he passed had glared directly at him. 

 

Rick comes upon a door and knocks. He doesn't have the time and the patience to be polite. His son is missing. 

 

“Yea?” Negan calls from the other side. He sounds breathless, Rick doesn't think much of it. 

 

“I uh, I need your help. I can't find Carl.” 

 

There's a muffled sound, followed by a soft chuckle. 

 

“Ah, Can't find that precious little boy of yours? Don't know if he's out somewhere getting….  _ Fucked….”  _ Negan pauses before he continues. “Over by some walkers or someone out to get him.” 

 

Rick rolls his eyes. “Look, can you open the door so we can talk face to face?” 

 

Negan grunts. “I'm with one of my wives at the moment. I don't want you seeing their beautiful little ass, you might not be able to handle it. Look, if I find your kid, I'll send him your way, got it?” 

 

Rick runs a hand through his hair. “Alright. Thanks anyway.” 

 

                                             _

 

“What the fuck?” Carl laughs, rolling off of Negan’s cock and onto the side of the bed. “Why did you… oh my god.” 

 

“I couldn't help it. It didn't get no better than your father showing up as I fucked his baby boy. Now come here, that just made me even more horny.” 


End file.
